


The Stars Shine For You and Me

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Legends, Light Angst, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Set during Lesson 20 of the game.Eira, Satan and a tragic story under the stars.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Stars Shine For You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Owl City’s Vanilla Twilight. I was feeling very nostalgic for his songs and the magic they bring. After listening to it a few more times, inspiration struck and thus this fic was born. Enjoy!

It was another beautiful night in the Devildom.

Thousands of stars dotted the vast night sky and the evening breeze blew a welcome chill down my spine as it gently caressed errant strands of hair across my face.

I lay in the soft dewy grass and sighed. Today had been another day filled with hectic classes and the constant bickering of the brothers. Not that the constant quibbling was unwelcome. It was definitely something I found endearing and familiar over time. Being from a family of only two siblings, it was a nice change to hear the regular chatter and noise that came with living with many people at once.

Still, once the seven brothers were deeply engrossed in Jenga (a game I was all too happy to introduce them to in tonight’s weekend hangout), I quietly snuck towards the gardens to have breath of fresh air. To get a chance to have rare, quiet moments to myself like this, was a calming balm to my presently chaotic life. I missed having the time to just mull over my thoughts, to go over the events that happened during the day or just ponder about life in general. And now, as I gazed over the inky, black sky of the Devildom, interspersed with glimmering stars, I reminisced about everything that happened ever since I was unceremoniously and quite literally dropped into hell itself. 

Getting nearly killed many times. Poking my nose into others’ business. Meeting seven insanely gorgeous demon brothers. Befriending them. Becoming the bridge to rebuild their bonds with each other. 

I went through each and every memory; each and every experience and I couldn’t help the smile from curving my lips or the giggles that soon followed.

“What are you laughing at?” A deep, masculine voice echoed broke through the stillness of the night.

I turned my head to look and saw Satan walking towards me, a book tucked under one arm, and I quickly shot him an amused smile. 

I patted the space beside me and he obligingly sat down. 

“Just my entire experience here so far. It’s been quite _interesting._ ” I chuckled.

He smirked in response. “Interesting? More like _disastrous._ And if I remember it correctly, 99% of the time was your own doing.”

I scoffed and playfully rolled my eyes at him. “Hey! If _I_ remember correctly, those _disastrous_ moments saved you brothers’ butts.”

“Fair point.” He conceded with a small smile then shifted to a lying position beside me as he too, chose to admire the stars. 

“Now what are _you_ doing here? Had enough of Jenga?” I asked teasingly.

“Jenga is quite fun and I enjoyed myself very much. Mammon and Levi’s bickering? _Not_ fun. Had to get away from all that chaos for a while.” He sighed in exasperation and I barked a laugh in reply.

After that brief exchange, a comfortable silence ensued between us, each dwelling on our own thoughts, and it was one of those moments where I appreciated Satan even more. He didn’t try to fill the silence with awkward attempts at conversation and was comfortable sharing the quiet. He was like me in that regard and, as I thought back, finally came to the conclusion that that was one of the reasons why we got along so well. That and our shared love of reading and knowledge in general. 

Turning my attention back to the patterns of flickering constellations, a cold nostalgia crept up through my veins. It’s been almost a year since I came to this place yet, now, I only had a few weeks left before I went back home. Everything seemed to pass me by as if I was in a dream; a long, blissful dream. A dream that I had to wake up from.

A pang of sadness hit me all at once and horrified, I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

_No, no! Stop it Eira!_

Satan, seeming to have noticed my discomfort, turned towards me. 

He asked gently. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Quickly, I blinked my tears away and cleared my throat. “Y-yes! I’m fine.” I stammered. 

He looked unconvinced but didn’t push the subject any further. Another thing that I liked about Satan: He wasn’t pushy. 

Nevertheless, the atmosphere with my sudden outburst was turning awkward by the moment and silence was no longer an option. So racking my brain for a topic of discussion, I finally blurted out to my companion. 

“Hey, did you know? Back in the Human World, we had a story about the stars.” 

“Really?” He perked up as he turned towards me with a gleam in his eyes. 

I nodded, a smile finding its way through my face. 

If there was one thing Satan absolutely adored, it was a story. 

“Yes. Do you want to hear it?”

He nodded enthusiastically and my smile grew wider. At that moment, he was so much like a little child itching for a bedtime story; endearing and very cute. And so using the most enchanting, narrator’s voice I could muster, I began my tale. 

_“Once, long ago, there were two lovers who loved each other very much. However, despite their love they couldn’t be together as they were from two very different worlds: You see, she was a fairy; a being of pure light and goodness. He was a demon; a being of darkness and wrath. Their two races waged war with each other and so their relationship was a contradiction to everything that their races stood for.”_

I paused and glanced at Satan’s expression. His once enthusiastic expression was replaced by a grim and serious one. 

I breathed deeply and continued with my story. 

_“Soon, the war turned for the worse. Each side was incurring more and more losses and so each was forced to bring every available man and woman they could find to the battlefield. The fairy was an elemental type and she wasn’t suited for battle. But her sworn duty to her race and the need to win the war overruled everything else, and so she suited up and went to battle. The demon on the other hand was known as one of the strongest warrior lords of his race, his kill count tolled by the thousands. As he slashed and cut down every enemy in the battlefield, he could feel his rage grow by the minute. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a fairy warrior. The warrior was small and thin, and by his stature he could tell he wasn’t used to war, despite the heavy armor covering him from head to toe. The demon became even more furious. A mere, weakling of a fairy was standing in his way, he a demon lord considered one of the strongest in existence? Without thinking he charged towards the little fairy. He had a moment of hesitation, when as he got nearer, he got a familiar feeling from him. Furthermore, he wasn’t attacking him, but was instead standing there as if he was waiting for him to attack. But this was a war, and there was no room for hesitation.”_

_“And so the demon lord covered the distance between him and the fairy warrior and stabbed deep into his chest. The warrior gurgled and shivered in pain. The demon lord withdrew the sword and watched as the warrior crumpled to his knees and fell to a painful heap on the ground, his too large helmet falling along with him. All at once, his identity was revealed and the demon lord could only suck in a painful breath as broken sobs tore at his body: It was his beloved; her silver hair was streaked with crimson as she fought for her breath. He had killed his beloved! He dropped his broadsword, crept towards her and held her broken body towards his chest, his guttural screams matching the wails of the dying around him, yet the war was all but forgotten. To him, what mattered most was his love slowly dying in his arms. She looked into his eyes and lovingly caressed his face. With a voice that grew quieter by the second, she told him she understood, that she forgave him and that she’ll love him now, always and forever. She vowed that she’ll shine for him no matter where she was. With her dying breath, she gave him one last kiss, whispered her love to him and vanished into a silvery light towards the night sky.”_

_“Her life eventually became the beacon of hope for the two rivaling races. The demon lord fought hard, this time to ensure that his beloved’s sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain. He fought hard to secure peace between the two races until finally that day came. As he exited the hall where the treaty signing took place, he glanced towards the midnight sky and saw a single light shining in the darkness. A small, rueful smile graced his features as he walked on towards a future without his love, his one and only star.”_

I ended my story and looked at the twinkling gems above, the demon lord and fairy’s tragic yet hopeful story, bringing forth a new wave of emotions within me. 

Satan was silent for a moment, probably ruminating over the moral of the story before he sat up and commented. 

“Well, that was **pointless** _and_ **stupid**. They could’ve settled it all in the beginning without countless lives being lost, the fairy’s included.” He grumbled at the logic of the tale.

“That’s true. Legends and fairy tales are hardly ever logical though. They’re really more known for honorable acts of heroism or great tragedies of love like the one I just told you.” I conceded with a laugh as I too switched to a sitting position, my knees pulled up to my chest.

“That.. is something I would have to agree with. Besides, I’m quite fond of legends and fairy tales myself. And the one you just told me was beautiful though tragic.” He mused.

A brief lull hung between us as we mulled over the legend of the star.

“What do you think the story means?” He suddenly asked me.

I pondered for a while before answering. 

“I think it means that the stars shine for you and me and everyone else for a reason. That they’re not just pretty things that sparkle in an otherwise dark sky. They symbolize people we’ve lost; people who watch over us and give us hope that no matter what happens, everything will be alright.”

I roved my eyes across the heavens, picked the brightest star and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply and let all my worries and sadness about my imminent departure fade away. 

_Yes_ , _that’s right. Everything_ will _be fine._

I still have time, however limited it may be. I’ll treasure each and every moment I have with these people I’ve found. And I’ll keep my bonds with them for life. 

“The stars shine for you and me and everyone else for a reason. They give us hope.” Satan repeated my words as if they were a mantra. Then he grinned at me and linked our fingers together. 

“Yes. I think I like the story even more now.” He murmured as his eyes drifted across my face. Then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead in such a gentle manner, it almost seemed like a whisper against my skin. 

I closed my eyes as I savored the moment. Then I leaned against his shoulder and together we gazed at the brilliant galaxies decorating the dusky heavens, each twinkling a beautiful silver.

 _Yes._ Everything _will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that:  
> a.) Satan loves all kinds of stories and he’d jump at the chance to hear one from MC.  
> b.) He’s secretly a romantic and enjoys quiet walks and stargazing and he’d occasionally do those with MC.
> 
> Also, the legend of the star was totally made up by me and not based on any other myth/legend out there. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please do let me know what you think. I crave comments the way Beel craves for cheeseburgers. (Damn. Shouldn't have said that. Now I'm hungry.)


End file.
